1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the technology of physically moving parts between stations for carrying out sequential manufacturing stages, and, more particularly, to computer based methodology that permits manufacturing engineers to select motion set-up parameters that optimize production rate and manufacturing equipment life.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the sequential stamping of sheet metal panels to form completed stamped parts, the motion transfer path for the panels is one of the most critical factors affecting manufacturing productivity. Motion path planning is commonly done on site in an ad hoc fashion. This requires frequent and continuing adjustment of the setup for the motion path over an extended period of use of the motion path, which adjustments may or may not enhance productivity. Typically the motion path becomes degraded as new or different physical part characteristics are experienced or newer tooling is substituted.
Applicant is unaware of any available technology which can (i) stop or reduce such degradation, (ii) analytically predict how motion path parameters will affect overall manufacturing and engineering performance, (iii) minimize any unstable oscillatory motion of a panel or part between workstations, or (iv) account for kinetics of equipment and part (inertia and part weight) during the transfer motion.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an analytical method to (a) conveniently and quickly generate optimum motion path parameters for programmable part transfer devices in manufacturing operations, and (b) evaluate the dynamic stability of the part during such motion transfer.
The invention that meets the above object is a computer implemented analytical method that adjusts or tunes major motion parameters for quickly optimizing the transfer of stamping panels by a given transfer apparatus, subject to press and tooling constraints; the method essentially sets up a non-linear analytical/regression math model of kinematics for transferring the stamping panels and associated tooling; the math model is initialized with a first selected set of motion parameters (e.g. stroke speeds and stroke distances); and then the model is iteratively solved to determine a maximum permissive speed for the motion path, so initialized, as well as determining other optimum motion parameters. This method applies to all programmable transfer equipment for stamping operations. Other essential aspects or features of the method will be apparent from the detailed description.